


Vampire Magic

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [26]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Valentino doesn't like being injured, and he begs Twila to help him recover a little quicker.





	Vampire Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [Faerie Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819424) but you don't have to read it to read this drabble :)

“I missed Misano, I don’t want to miss another race.” Valentino scratched at the cast on his leg.

“It’ll heal when it heals.” I squeezed his hand.

“You could help me.”

“Me?”

“I know it’s true what they say about vampire blood.”

I sighed, it was true. “How would you explain being miraculously healed?”

“I want to be strong enough to race at Aragon.”

“Just a sip, okay?”

Valentino rushed in for a kiss, his teeth nipping at my lip, sucking at the blood as he gasped.

His eyes flashed red, and he smiled.

“I think I’m ready to ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
